De l'art d'offrir un petit quelque chose à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout
by Altamiya
Summary: OS de Noel Stony: Tony n'aime pas Noel, mais Steve est bien décidé à le fêter quand même, et pour ça il faut organiser la soirée et trouver un cadeau. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu chez les vengeurs...


**Et voilà, un petit OS de Noel, profitez bien (oui j'ai un peu de retard, mais encore pas trop, on va dire qu'il me fallait le temps de revenir de vacances! En tout cas, ça fait du bien de revenir sur ce fandom de temps en temps (je devrai arrêter de lui faire des infidélités avec supernatural...)**

* * *

Steve Rogers adorait Noel. Il se souvenait (certes confusément) de ses derniers Noëls avec ses parents, les décorations sur le petit sapin, l'odeur de la dinde qui finissait de rôtir dans le four, sa mère dans sa plus belle robe, tout sourire aux côtés de son père pendant qu'il déballait ses cadeaux. Il se souvenait également plus clairement des Noëls passés à l'orphelinat après leur mort. Ce n'était pas aussi joyeux, il n'avait jamais totalement retrouvé la chaleur d'un foyer. Mais il se rappelait de leurs escapades à lui et Bucky pour aller voir le grand arbre illuminé de la gare centrale de New York, ou pour aller regarder dans les vitrines de magasins de jouets ce qu'ils n'auraient pas. Pour autant, ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs tristes. C'était aussi avoir la surprise de se réveiller pour voir un tapis blanc s'étendre à perte de vue, une feuille blanche pour des gamins qui n'avaient pas d'autres espoirs de laisser leur trace dans le monde. Parfois, Bucky s'arrangeait pour leur ramener des sucres d'orge qu'ils mangeaient le jour de Noel, adossé un arbre noueux qui se dressait au centre de la cour de l'orphelinat. Et enfin il se souvenait comme si c'était hier des 25 décembre 1943 et 1944. Malgré la guerre, malgré les doutes et le danger omniprésent, c'était comme une mini-trêve. Ils s'efforçaient malgré tout d'aller se changer les idées, aller boire un verre, passer une soirée auprès du feu à discuter et rêver de l'avenir, de faire quelque chose qui changeait de l'ordinaire en cette journée spéciale. Alors maintenant que la richesse de l'avenir et de ses possibilités s'ouvraient largement devant lui, il n'allait pas se laisser se gâcher le plaisir par la mauvaise humeur de Tony Stark.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son amant avait explicitement exclu toute possibilité de décorations de Noel, ou de cadeaux, de sapin, de dinde ou de bûche. Mais Steve, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait chez lui dans la Tour Stark, et il ne se laisserait pas faire par un bougon. Il commença par se mettre Jarvis de son côté. Cela ne prit pas longtemps puisque même l'intelligence artificielle était persuadée que tout ce qui pouvait forcer l'ingénieur à sortir de son atelier était nécessairement une bonne chose par soi-même. Il ne restait plus à Steve qu'à trouver un cadeau pour une soirée parfaite, et faire un parfait repas de Noel envers et contre tout. Tony fêterait Noel même s'il fallait le forcer pour ça.

Il restait la plus grosse difficulté une semaine avant le jour J : trouver un cadeau pour Tony Stark en personne. Le premier problème, c'est qu'honnêtement Steve était totalement perdu devant l'ampleur du choix dans les grands magasins new-yorkais. Il n'aimait pas jouer cette carte-là, mais avoir grandi pendant la plus terrible crise économique de l'histoire américaine ne l'avait pas préparé à une telle abondance de choses diverses et variées. Il avait décidé de base de laisser de côté les cadeaux high Tech pour deux raisons : déjà, il n'aurait pas su quoi choisir pour Tony et en plus de toute façon, l'écrasante majorité des produits dans les rayons étaient produits par Stark Tech, ce qui voulait dire que Tony en avait déjà le prototype de la prochaine génération, modifié en plus par ses soins. Donc pas la peine. Il avait ensuite décidé d'aller voir dans les magasins de vêtements avant de se souvenir que son partenaire ne portait que du sur mesure de grands designers. Inutile de penser à de la musique ou des livres, un futuriste comme Tony avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur le commun des mortels. Un bibelot n'aurait pas convenu dans la décoration moderne et parfaitement maîtrisée de l'intérieur de la Tour Stark. Un voyage aurait été stupide quand on connaissait la vitesse et l'autonomie de l'armure Iron Man dernier modèle (parait-il qu'elle pouvait même aller dans la stratosphère et jusque sur la Lune si besoin). Il en était à considérer d'acheter une boîte de cookies décorée de la tête du père Noel comme une bonne idée au point où il en était… Il n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question plus tôt : qu'offrir à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout ?

Steve sorti du magasin les mains vides. Il regardait son souffle faire de la buée dans l'air froid de Décembre, regardant les volutes s'élever dans le ciel avant de disparaître. En levant les yeux, on ne voyait que les cimes de gratte-ciel, comme une forêt de verre et d'acier. Il décida de marcher dans la ville, perdu dans la foule immense des gens pressés. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose qui pourrait dire à Tony à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il lui était reconnaissant pour lui avoir donné quelque chose qu'il avait perdu il y avait déjà trop longtemps : une famille. Naturellement, il avait aussi de bons amis, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que la personne avec qui il avait décidé de partager un bout de sa vie. Il était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte au bord de la baie de l'Hudson. Il s'accouda à la rambarde métallique qui finissait la terrasse bétonnée qui servait de panorama. Au loin, Lady Liberty était toujours fidèle au poste. L'air marin avait toujours été un bon catalyseur de réflexion pour Steve. Il venait souvent au même endroit pour échapper à sa propre vie quand il était le souffre-douleur de toutes les brutes qui passaient. Parfois, ça lui pesait de ne plus avoir personne qui le connaissait d'avant Captain America… Il essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose qu'il pourrait offrir que Tony n'avait pas déjà. Rien ne lui venait. Il faut dire que quand il avait accepté d'emménager avec le milliardaire, son esprit était à des années-lumière de la facilité de trouver un cadeau à son homme… Et il n'avait pas l'intention de se mette un ruban autour du cou, même si Tony pourrait adorer l'idée… Steve sortit son téléphone et commença à fouiller dans sa liste de contacts. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui aurait une bonne idée.

Il arriva au numéro de Pepper que Tony lui avait donné il y avait déjà longtemps. «Si je meurs, c'est la première personne à appeler, elle sera contente d'apprendre qu'elle a hérité de toute l'entreprise », avait-il dit. Au début, Steve n'avait pas osé l'appeler vu le passif entre elle et Tony. Mais elle était venue un jour suite à un conseil d'administration, l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait dit à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux deux. Depuis, il l'appelait dès que Tony lui tapait trop sur le système, ce qui donnait des contacts entre les deux assez réguliers. Il appuya sur le bouton appel et attendit quelques tonalités. Une voix gracieuse et féminine, mais un peu fatiguée, se fit entendre dans le combiné :

« Steve, qu'est-ce que Tony a fait encore ?

-Pour le moment, rien. Il fait la mauvaise tête sur le sujet des fêtes de fin d'année…

-Ah. Je me demandais quand nous aurions cette discussion. Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement, tu sais, avec son père…

-Oui, je sais, les problèmes familiaux. Mais ce n'est pas tellement le sujet en fait. Je cherche une idée de cadeau pour lui.

-Bon courage. Moi j'ai abandonné. Même Rhodey a arrêté de chercher…

-Mais avant, vous faisiez quoi ?

-Des chocolats, il a le bec sucré. Ou…des cravates, des journées spéciales, des…Bon, ok généralement il avait déjà mieux mais il acceptait par politesse. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on a tous arrêtés au final. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était passer du temps avec nous, je pense. Demande à Jarvis, il a du garder quelque part un album photo de tous nos réveillons. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais Tony reste un grand sentimental. Et surtout, il se sent rassuré quand des personnes passent volontairement du temps avec lui et pas à cause de son argent.

-Je vois… Tu fais quoi pour Noel? Je pense qu'une grande fête va être organisée à la Tour Stark. »

Steve contacta également Rhodey, qui lui donna d'autres infos sur l'organisation d'une parfaite soirée. Ce serait tenue correcte exigée, pas besoin d'amener des cadeaux, du réveillon du 24 jusqu'au repas du 25. Ensuite, Steve et Tony profiteraient d'un petit peu de temps en amoureux, en espérant que l'esprit de Noel mettrait son ingénieur dans de bonnes dispositions d'esprit. Il rentra à la tour, et demanda à Jarvis de contacter un excellent traiteur (vu que c'était payé sur le compte de Tony, les crédits étaient virtuellement illimités). Steve essaya ensuite de contacter ses camarades vengeurs et leur expliqua l'idée. Thor avait été extatique à l'idée de fêter Yule avec ses compagnons d'arme, Banner avait répondu qu'il serait présent, avec un +1 si c'était possible, et Clint et Natasha étaient restés injoignables, une mission sur une petite île au large du Costa Rica apparemment, le SHIELD n'avait pas voulu donner de détails, mais il y avait l'air d'avoir du grabuge. Il supplia Coulson de leur transmettre le message, et lui proposa de se joindre à eux. Il put entendre le sourire dans la réponse plus qu'enthousiaste de l'agent du SHIELD. Steve se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais la fascination qu'il pouvait exercer sur cet homme. Il ne s'estimait pas digne d'une telle admiration. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la veille de Noel pour voir qui viendrait. Ils avaient de toute façon prévu avec Jarvis des quantités suffisantes pour tous (sauf si Thor décidait de ramener d'autres Asgardiens à table).

Mais malgré avoir décidé que ce serait juste une soirée entre amis, Steve voulait quand même marquer le coup. Il fallait trouver quelque chose d'unique. Et quoi de plus unique que quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire lui-même ? Il lui restait encore quelques jours pour mener à bien son projet. Il repartir faire les magasins, mais cette fois, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait chercher. Ou, tout du moins, il en avait une bonne idée. Il entra dans une petite boutique de fournitures d'art. Il en sortit avec un sac rempli de crayons et fusains en tous genres. Ca faisait des années (bon ok, des décennies) qu'il n'avait plus dessiné, mais s'il pouvait faire l'effort, c'était bien pour Tony. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir trop perdu la main. Il rentra à la maison et posa ses affaires dans sa salle d'entrainement (qui était aussi son boudoir, et la seule salle où Tony ne rentrait jamais). Comme depuis le début du mois de décembre (à partir du moment où les chansons de Noel avaient commencé à retentir dans les magasins et à la radio en fait), Tony s'était enfermé dans son atelier dès qu'il s'était levé. Steve pouvait quasiment l'imaginer en peignoir, une tasse de café serré dans la main, griffonnant quelque chose sur ses derniers schémas pour un quelconque réacteur ou accessoire de sa dernière armure. Il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de se perdre dans le travail quand les difficultés s'accumulaient. Steve avait arrêté de lutter contre son penchant. Il préférait récupérer un Tony épuisé dans son lit au milieu de la nuit plutôt que de gérer un Tony de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Lui non plus n'était pas parfait après tout. Il installa tout son matériel dans le salon qui était éclairé par une large baie vitrée, surplombant tous les immeubles environnants. Il était totalement absorbé dans son travail, prenant à peine le temps de manger et boire, n'entendant pas le téléphone sonner, regardant un monde prendre vie sous les coups de fusain au fur et à mesure du temps. Il avait juste convenu avec Jarvis d'une alerte spécifique au cas où Tony sortirait de son antre. Le majordome virtuel avait été d'accord pour gérer les éventuels appels téléphoniques relatifs à la soirée du réveillon. Tout s'annonçait parfait. Et bien évidemment, ça n'allait pas l'être.

Le jour du 24 décembre, Pepper était venue en avance pour aider Steve à décorer toute la penthouse aux couleurs de Noel. Un sapin avait été ramené pour l'occasion, recouvert de guirlandes lumineuses et de boules de verre coloré. La table avait été dressée pour l'occasion avec la plus belle vaisselle qu'on avait pu trouver. Le traiteur devait livrer tout dans la soirée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre tous les invités et descendre chercher Tony qui avait toujours l'air de se rendre compte de rien. Steve avait fini son cadeau à temps, l'avait emballé et l'avait posé sur leur lit, comptant l'offrir à Tony avant d'aller se coucher. Pepper s'était absentée quelques instants le temps de se changer, quand Rhodey était arrivé par l'ascenseur, dans un costard trois pièces parfaitement taillé. Steve et lui se serrèrent la main pour se saluer, et engagèrent la conversation. Pepper revint dans le salon dans une superbe robe longue de soie verte, le tout avec bracelet et collier de diamants, petits avantages d'avoir profité d'une relation avec le richissime Tony Stark. Thor fut le suivant à arriver. Apparemment, pour lui, tenue correcte voulait dire « armure d'apparat ». Il prit tout le monde dans ses bras pour un câlin général en criant « Joyeux Yuletide ! ». Au moins, on pouvait toujours compter sur son enthousiasme. Banner arriva un peu plus tard au bras d'une magnifique jeune femme, qu'il présenta comme Betty Ross, sa petite amie. Pepper s'empressa de sympathiser avec cette nouvelle représentante de la gente féminine.

Quelques instants plus tard, arrivèrent enfin les trois agents du SHIELD : Coulson, Clint et Natasha, tous les trois sur leur 31. Ils avaient l'air en pleine forme, à part Natasha qui avait le bras gauche recouvert d'un épais bandage. «Petit souci de nuisibles en mission », répondit-elle simplement quand Steve s'enquit de sa santé. Maintenant que tous les invités étaient présents (et que Barton avait pris en charge la cuisine et la nourriture), Steve se décida à aller chercher son homme. Il retourna dans leur chambre pour récupérer un costard et une cravate de soie rouge pour Tony, qu'il lui descendrait directement dans son atelier. Il prit leur « ascenseur secret » (cette obsession de Tony pour ces choses-là n'avaient pas de limites, il avait dû lire trop de romans d'espionnage étant petit), qui descendait directement dans l'atelier de confection des armures. La porte de l'ascenseur ne fit qu'un léger bruit d'air compressé en s'ouvrant, mais ce fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention du milliardaire ingénieur. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent la tenue de Steve.

« Oh là, que me vaut cet honneur ? Tu as décidé de bien t'habiller pour une fois ? Tu sais que je vais te l'enlever en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'ai toujours adoré mes friandises dans un bel emballage, finit-il avec un air gourmand.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Nos invités nous attendent, répondit Steve en lui tendant son costume.

-Je n'ai pas d'invités, dit Tony en s'assombrissant.

-Si, tu en as, et tu vas te laisser faire. Ils sont là pour toi.

-Je ne crois pas, non…

-Si tu ne montes pas, je donne la clé de ta réserve d'alcool à Barton et Rhodey.

-Ce serait déloyal ! Un boy scout n'est pas censé faire ça, c'est pas contre votre code d'honneur ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je suis un super soldat, pas un boy scout. J'ai combattu les nazis, tu sais.

-Oh oui, Papy Steve, raconte-moi une histoire !

-Habille-toi, sale gosse, ou je te traîne cul nu en haut.

-Capitaine, oui mon Capitaine, ironisa Tony avec un salut moqueur. Tu peux rester regarder, commenta-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller façon séducteur.

-J'ai déjà assez vu. Tu as cinq minutes pour monter, et par le passage public. »

Steve partit pendant que Tony poussait un long soupir théâtral. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça : Clint était tout seul avec une dinde farcie aux marrons. Situation d'urgence caractérisée. Quand il remonta, Natasha avait forcé la serrure sécurisée électroniquement du bar à alcool, et Rhodey faisait barman. Ça lui apprendrait à inviter des espionnes chez lui… L'apéritif était servi, et il se joignit à eux avec plaisir. Les verres tintaient, se vidaient, les discussions étaient agréables, les plaisanteries fusaient et tout le monde se détendait. Bon évidemment, Coulson faisait tout pour être le voisin de Steve et lui demander des tonnes d'anecdotes (parfois, Steve avait l'impression que Phil connaissait sa vie mieux que lui). Quand Tony remonta enfin les rejoindre, tiré à quatre épingles, ils se retournèrent tous et entonnèrent en chœur un « Joyeux Noel, Tony ! ». Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu le croire indifférent, mais Steve vit bien qu'il était touché. Il vint au milieu d'eux et attrapa une coupe dans laquelle il versa du Martini qui fut bientôt suivi par une olive sur un cure-dent.

« Un toast pour mon boy scout préféré qui veut absolument réveiller mon esprit de Noel apparemment ! Je te préviens, si des fantômes arrivent, je te veux plus chez moi !

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, dit Steve en souriant et en venant passer son bras autour de la taille de Tony avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, les tourtereaux, on me coupe l'appétit avant que j'ai mangé, lança Clint à la cantonade.

-Tais-toi, cervelle de moineau, répliqua Iron Man.

-Allez, à table ! Festoyons, mes amis ! »

Ils passèrent tous à table, chacun discutant à qui mieux mieux avec son voisin, le tout couvert par la voix qui portait loin de Thor, qui racontait différente histoires de batailles et de ripailles populaires chez les Asgardiens. Il vit plus d'une fois Natasha rouler des yeux et murmurer un « ces hommes, tous les mêmes », auquel Betty hochait la tête en approbation. Bruce et Tony étaient en pleine discussion qui pouvait se résumer pour les gens normaux en « science, science, sciiiience, science encore ». Ca faisait chaud au cœur de Steve de voir tout le monde autour d'une table comme une grande famille. Il en profita pour demander à Jarvis de prendre un maximum de photos de la soirée, pour rajouter dans l'album souvenir. La dinde arriva sur la table, et il fut de sa responsabilité en tant qu'hôte de la couper. Il eut à gérer les demandes variées et contradictoires de tout le monde : il aurait fallu cinq cuisses et peut-être trois ailes pour faire au mieux. Du blanc recouvert de sauce allait bien suffire, en mettant un peu de peau croustillante dans toutes les assiettes. Il finit même par compter les marrons dans chaque part après que Clint se soit plaint que Thor en avait plus que lui. On eut beau expliquer à l'archer que le métabolisme asgardien nécessitait plus de calories que celui d'un humain, même aussi sportif que lui, rien n'y fit. Steve sacrifia donc de sa portion de garniture pour la paix de la table. Lui n'était pas venu pour se remplir la panse, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de tout le monde…

Tony commençait à se détendre. Il se tourna vers ses autres voisins de table après que Bruce et lui aient apparemment atteint un point où ils n'étaient absolument pas d'accord (quelque chose sur la théorie des cordes et les transferts d'énergie quantique, bref un échange où Steve avait compris un mot sur 5). Tony se tourna vers Betty, et commença avec son sourire le plus charmeur :

« Alors, le vert est votre couleur préférée ? »

Bruce s'étouffa dans son verre, toussa poliment dans sa serviette, mais sans arriver à cacher son rougissement. Betty, elle, fut momentanément surprise, mais reprit vite contenance et répondit sur le même ton à Tony :

« C'est pas tellement la couleur le plus intéressant, c'est plutôt la taille qui compte je dirai. »

Bruce rougit tellement que Steve eut l'impression que de la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles. Tony éclata de rire, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui répondait sur le même ton que lui à ses provocations amicales. Son sourire tourna un peu jaune quand Pepper se joint à la conversation pour ajouter :

« Je te comprends Betty, c'est en partie pour ça que Tony et moi avons décidé de nous séparer.

-Ah, je croyais que c'est parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il préférait les blonds aux jolies rousses, intervint Clint.

-En même temps, vous avez vu les fesses de Steve ! Je pouvais pas résister !

-Tout le monde les a vues grâce aux talents de designer de Coulson, remarqua Natasha. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça a fait beaucoup pour la bonne réputation des Avengers, une telle tenue aux heures de grande écoute sur toutes les chaînes nationales….

-On peut changer de sujet, demanda Steve, n'aimant pas que son postérieur soit au centre de toute l'attention.

-Oh, Captain, on est loin d'en avoir fait le tour, répliqua Clint avec un sourire proprement diabolique. Coulson, faut vraiment nous dire à quoi tu pensais ce jour-là….

-C'est…Comment dire….Un effet secondaire entièrement du au porteur…

-Attends, tu veux dire que c'était pas prévu ?

-Pas à ce point en tout cas, finit l'agent d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, bon, mes fesses sont particulièrement moulées dans cet uniforme, on peut passer à autre chose.

-Au toucher, elles sont comment, demanda Natasha avec un clin d'œil.

-Encore mieux que ça, énonça Tony comme une grande maxime de sagesse. Un don de Dieu dont je profite chaque jour, Amen.

-J'aurai jamais du vous inviter, se lamenta Steve.

-Eyh, on est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire, signala Clint. Regarde, on fait plaisir à Tony ! N'est-ce pas, Tony ?

-Vous êtes pas la plus désagréable des compagnies….

-Ça, ça veut dire que c'est la meilleure soirée de sa vie, traduisit Rhodey. Il est expressif que quand il est bourré. Resservez-lui un verre, vous allez voir !

-Doucement, Steve a peut-être d'autres plans pour lui ce soir, se moqua gentiment Pepper. »

En cet instant précis, Steve se mit à prier pour n'importe quelle distraction plutôt que de continuer cette discussion. Il assumait totalement sa relation avec le milliardaire, aucun problème là-dessus, mais il n'aimait pas parler des détails en public. Et l'ensemble de la tablée semblait avoir décidé que c'était de ça dont ils voulaient parler. Et sa vie sexuelle n'était absolument pas un sujet pour un réveillon de Noel, flûte ! Il réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver quelque chose d'autre.

« Eyh, on a pas encore fait de photos de groupe !

-Monsieur Rogers, j'ai déjà plusieurs photos de la table, et aussi de l'apéritif, ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Jarvis. »

Fichue intelligence artificielle qui l'empêchait de s'en sortir facilement ! Il fallait autre chose, une bonne raison….

« En revanche, il y a un problème en centre-ville, continua le majordome virtuel à l'accent britannique. La présence des Vengeurs y semblerait souhaitable.

-Montre-nous ça, Jarv', demanda Tony, subitement sérieux. »

Jarvis envoya devant tout le monde une projection holographique d'un combat en plein New-York. Des civils s'enfuyaient en criant et de nombreuses voitures de police arrivaient sur la scène toutes sirènes hurlantes. En fond, le quartier des banques qui semblait sens dessus dessous, avec des voitures retournées, des bouches à incendie brisées qui vomissaient des flots d'eau sur la chaussée et au milieu de tout ça, un groupe d'individus qui s'enfuyaient avec de gros sacs surement remplis d'argent sur l'épaule. Au premier abord, c'étaient des braqueurs totalement normaux, bien que d'une carrure largement supérieure à la moyenne (deux d'entre eux aurait fait passer Steve pour une brindille), seulement armés d'un pied de biche pour l'un et….d'un boulet de démolition pour l'autre, avec derrière eux un troisième homme trop loin pour être distingué précisément. Ok, pas tout à fait des braqueurs comme les autres. D'un coup de boulet, un des trois envoya voler une voiture de police vers les nouveaux arrivants. Avec un grand rire, il lança à la cantonade « Alors, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? C'est vraiment Noel pour le gang des démolisseurs ! ».

Autour de la table, c'était un silence lourd qui régnait. Steve fut le premier à le briser en se levant : « Vengeurs, tant pis pour Noel….Rassemblement ! ». Ils s'élancèrent tous, sauf Rhodey qui lança un « Vous croyez que je me ballade avec l'Iron Patriot ! ». Les piétons descendirent à toute vitesse vers le garage prendre de quoi se rendre au plus vite sur place pendant que Thor et Tony s'élançaient dans le ciel (enfin, le temps pour Tony d'appeler son armure tout de même). L'Asgardien et le milliardaire se posèrent devant le groupe des braqueurs :

« Posez les sacs par terre, rendez-vous et tout ira bien, dit Tony simplement en flottant au-dessus du sol, répulseurs prêts à tirer. »

La réponse des malfrats ne se fit pas attendre et se matérialisa sous la forme d'un boulet de démolition qui heurta Tony à pleine vitesse et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Même au travers du bourdonnement qui résonnait désormais dans ses oreilles, Tony entendit Thor promettre à leurs assaillants une vengeance terrible et immédiate, suivi du bruit caractéristique de la foudre qui frappait le sol tout près de lui. Mais Tony ne prêta pas attention à ça. Il était surtout occupé à constater que le coup avait enfoncé son armure qui lui rentrait douloureusement dans le ventre et rendait sa respiration difficile. Les circuits semblaient encore en état de fonctionnement, il décida donc de renforcer ses boucliers en cas d'un deuxième assaut. Thor semblait tenir le terrain, il repasserait à l'attaque quand les renforts seraient là. Il fut tout de même impressionné de voir un de leurs adversaires parer un coup de Mjolnir avec son pied de biche. Voilà qui n'était pas commun. Utilisant différents scanners, il se rendit compte qu'une énergie tout à fait singulière parcourait les outils de démolition de leurs opposants. Ceci expliquait cela, pensa-t-il. Il finit par se relever quand il entendit les renforts arriver. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir que l'autre faisait tournoyer son boulet de nouveau et le lança vers lui. Il vit les choses comme au ralenti : l'énorme boule de métal se rapprocher petit à petit, lui voulant bouger du chemin, mais ses réacteurs ne réagissant pas assez vite pour éviter l'impact. Ça allait faire mal. Il se prépara au choc, mais le coup n'arriva pas. Le boulet avait été arrêté par un bouclier de vibranium fièrement manié par la sentinelle de la liberté. C'était pour ce genre d'actions d'éclat que Tony était toujours admiratif de son amant. Mais même pour le super-soldat, le coup avait été rude et l'avait déséquilibré temporairement. Il se releva vite alors qu'un troisième larron aux épaules et à la tête recouverte de métal lui fonçaient dessus. Tony était toujours impressionné par une chose : la confiance aveugle et absolue que Steve avait en son bouclier. Il se prépara au choc, jambes écartées, position assurée.

Dans le même temps, une volée de flèches partit, laissant des flaques de glue partout au sol, et notamment en plein dans la trajectoire du bulldozer humain qui resta collé sur place. Thor était toujours en plein échange avec le manieur de pied de biche ultra résistant quand Natasha arriva comme une ombre derrière lui et le paralysa avec une bonne dose de tranquillisants qui aurait réussi à mettre Hulk au tapis. Une fois libéré de son duel, Thor lança Mjolnir droit sur le manieur de boulet, l'envoyant valser contre un mur. Le choc l'étourdit suffisamment longtemps pour que Clint l'emprisonne avec une flèche-filet. Natasha en profita pour contacter le SHIELD, qu'ils envoient leurs équipes de récupération des supers vilains sur place parce que la police n'était clairement pas équipée pour gérer la situation. Le combat n'avait pas pris plus de 15 minutes, mais il avait été intense, surtout pour les côtes de Tony. Steve vint l'aider à se relever, lui demandant s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Tony lui répondit que apparemment pas. Ils repartirent tous ensemble vers la Tour une fois que le Shield eut fini de récupérer leurs braqueurs. Tony leur proposa à tous de rester, il y avait largement assez de chambre d'amis dans la Tour, mais qu'ils ne prendraient leur dessert que demain.

Ils rejoignirent les autres invités qui avaient suivi le combat grâce aux bons soins de Jarvis. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sous des applaudissements nourris.

« Merci, merci, fit Tony en mimant une révérence, qu'il interrompit vite quand il se rendit compte que le mouvement n'était pas très compatible avec l'enfoncement de son armure. Mais les artistes sont fatigués et vous proposent la bûche que Steve a très certainement prévue demain midi. En attendant, des chambres d'amis vous sont grandes ouvertes. Moi, faut que j'aille m'enlever ce bout de métal qui commence à me gêner, dit-il en désignant le bas du plastron de son armure.

-En même temps, quand un énorme boulet de métal arrive vers toi, il faut esquiver, lui dit Rhodey avec un petit sourire.

-Merci, mon pote, on sent le grand stratège militaire qui parle. Allez, à demain les fêtards.

-Merci à tous d'être venus, et désolé pour cette interruption. Jarvis, tu t'occupes du reste, demanda Steve en suivant Tony vers leur chambre.

-Bien, Monsieur Rogers. Vos chambres habituelles sont prêtes, continua l'IA en reprenant la main quand Steve et Tony eurent disparu dans leur ascenseur personnel. »

Une fois les portes refermées, Tony s'appuya sans aucune classe contre le mur de l'ascenseur pour les quelques secondes que durèrent le trajet. Steve ne put s'empêcher de lui passer délicatement un bras autour des épaules pour le soutenir le temps de le guider vers leur lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le papier cadeau qui était dans un coin de la chambre mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Allez, il faut te sortir de là, commença-t-il.

-Eyh d'habitude c'est moi qui suis pressé de t'enlever tes vêtements, fit Tony avec un petit rire qui finit en un petit bruit de douleur.

-Oui mais d'habitude tu rentres pas dans cet état.

-T'en fais pas, l'armure peut se débrouiller, répondit Tony d'une voix faible pendant que les parties métalliques tombaient une par une sur le sol. »

Quand toute l'armure fut enlevée, Steve la repoussa du pied et commença à déboutonner doucement la chemise que Tony portait en dessous.

« Oh oui Steve, déballe ton cadeau de Noel.

-Tais-toi. C'est pour voir l'état dans lequel tu es…Enfin, pour commencer, finit Steve avec un petit sourire devant l'air faussement boudeur du brun. »

Une fois torse nu, Steve passa délicatement sa main sur son torse. Tony ne put retenir une rapide inspiration quand Steve frôla des bleus déjà en train de se former là où la pression de l'armure avait été la plus forte. Mais ce n'étaient que des bleus, l'armure l'avait bien protégé d'un coup qui aurait pu le réduire en purée autrement.

« Si tu réagi comme ça quand je te frôle, on va pas faire grand-chose ce soir…

-Non, mais j'ai juste été surpris hein !

-Oui, oui on va dire ça… Attends ne bouge pas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton cadeau de Noel, répondit Steve avec un grand sourire en ramenant le paquet cadeau.

-Ouais, j'adore les cadeaux ! Tu m'as pris quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai rien pris, je l'ai fait moi-même… »

Tony interrompit son ouverture de paquet-cadeau et murmura, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même :

« Tu as fait quelque chose….Pour moi ?

-C'est la moindre des choses. Tu as déjà tout, je ne pouvais pas vraiment aller faire les magasins et t'acheter quelque chose…Même si j'ai essayé, j'avoue. Mais au final, ça n'aurait pas été moi, pas été nous… Alors voilà ma solution au problème insoluble de te trouver quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà.

-C'est…Merci, Steve, dit simplement Tony en ouvrant le paquet, avant d'embrasser son amant tendrement. »

Dans le paquet-cadeau, un dessin qui avait bien occupé Steve ces derniers temps. Il était entièrement réalisé au crayon et donc en noir et blanc. Il représentait aussi bien Iron Man et Captain America en action et en synchronisation, que Tony Stark et Steve Rogers dans la tranquillité du penthouse de la tour, main dans la main sur un grand canapé. Steve avait essayé d'exprimer ses deux aspects de leur relation. Ils étaient autant des gens normaux avec des soucis normaux que des super-héros, et il voulait le montrer. En plus, ils s'étaient d'abord rencontrés et appréciés dans leurs alter egos héroïques, ce n'était que justice de les représenter eux aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Steve retira doucement le dessin des mains de Tony qui le regardait pensivement et le mit de côté.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit quelque chose…

-Non, c'est parfait, murmura l'ingénieur en passant une main derrière la nuque du soldat. »

Il l'attira doucement à lui pour l'embrasser, lui passant doucement la langue sur les lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche que Steve lui accorda volontiers. Ils ne rompirent leur baiser que pour reprendre leur souffle et permettre à Steve d'enlever son uniforme de Captain America (Tony se demanda quand au juste il avait eu le temps de l'enfiler). Steve prit son temps pour se déshabiller, sachant très bien que Tony n'en manquait pas une miette. Il fit glisser doucement l'uniforme moulant le long de ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras jusqu'à être libéré du haut. D'un geste leste, il le descendit jusqu'au sol, autour de ses chevilles, avant d'en sortir complètement pour s'allonger aux côtés de son amant, juste dans son boxer aux couleurs du drapeau américain que Tony lui avait acheté un jour pour lui faire une blague.

« Laisse-moi faire le reste, murmura Steve, avant de l'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille, là où le tendon de son cou rejoignait son crâne, sachant pertinemment bien l'effet que ça lui faisait. »

Tony sentait une chaleur douce s'accumuler dans son bas-ventre quand il sentit le petit coup de langue que Steve lui donna alors que sa main descendait vers sa ceinture. Sans même regarder, avec un geste que l'habitude avait rendu naturel, il défit sa ceinture et descendit sa braguette. D'une main leste, mais experte, il commença à caresser l'érection de Tony par-dessus son caleçon qui devenait petit à petit trop étroit. Il ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit rire doucement le blond.

« Toujours aussi impatient, soupira-t-il en lui soulevant les hanches d'une main le temps de lui ôter pantalon et sous-vêtement en un seul coup. »

Tony frissonna dans la fraîcheur nocturne de leur chambre, mais il fut bien vite réchauffé quand Steve s'étendit au-dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour que son poids ne pèse pas sur le torse douloureux de Tony, leurs deux sexes en érection simplement séparé par la fine couche du tissu du boxer que Steve portait encore. Avec un mouvement de hanches long, lent et délibéré, Steve se frotta doucement contre Tony, profitant des doux bruits qu'il provoquait ainsi. « Steve », gémit-il, incapable de plus formuler sa pensée. Il ne voulait pas jouir comme un adolescent en manque, mais la lueur dans les yeux de Steve qui avait tout d'un prédateur quand il le regardait avait un tel effet sur lui qu'il n'en était jamais loin. Steve sembla comprendre ce que l'autre voulait lui dire et finit de se déshabiller complètement avant de reprendre sa position. Captant les lèvres de Tony dans un baiser enfiévré, il continua à délibérément se frotter contre lui, le mouvement de ses hanches tombant dans un rythme confortable. Vu l'état où ils étaient tous les deux suite au combat, ils ne feraient sans doute pas mieux ce soir, alors Tony se laissa porter et profita des sensations. Il posa les mains sur les biceps fermes de Steve, les caressant doucement au fur et à mesure des va et vient de son amant. C'était confortable, c'était doux, c'était une façon parfaite de terminer la soirée. Mais Tony voulait plus. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Steve, il le fit arrêter son mouvement. D'un geste sûr, il vint saisir leurs deux sexes et commença des mouvements rapides pour les masturber tous les deux, ce qui arracha un gémissement proprement obscène à son soldat préféré. Oui, il pouvait se contenter de ça. Plus ils se rapprochaient tous les deux de l'orgasme, plus leur rythme devenait erratique, mais même dans ce chaos, il y avait toujours une certaine harmonie entre eux, comme s'ils avaient voulu se couler dans le corps de l'autre et ne faire plus qu'un. Leurs pénis frottaient l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus facilement au fur et à mesure qu'un peu de liquide séminal coulait, ne laissant plus que le plaisir de la friction sans aucune gêne. A l'unisson, ils jouirent ensemble, chacun le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Une fois les vagues de plaisir passées, Steve se laissa retomber aux côtés de Tony avec un soupir contenté. Tony rabattit les couvertures sur eux avant de se blottir contre Steve, passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime tu sais, murmura-t-il.

-Joyeux Noel à toi aussi, Tony, dit-il en posant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son ingénieur. »

Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et ne furent réveillés que le lendemain matin par un Clint Barton qui voulait vraiment goûter la bûche de Noel promise. Steve lui lança un oreiller, mais même ça ne suffit pas à calmer l'archer affamé.

* * *

**Oh, au fait, c'était la première fois que je faisais du smut, donc tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus pour m'améliorer ou faire autre chose, et en général, les reviews font toujours plaisir et me permettent de trouver la motivation de rogner sur mon sommeil pour écrire. Donc...Review si vous avez aimé (ou pas, pour me dire pourquoi) et vous rendrez une auteur heureuse!**


End file.
